LOD The Third Dragon Campaign Revised
by OMEGA WEISS
Summary: hey whats up the blue moon updater strikes again. sorry for the long time between updates going to try to do one a week from now on
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Dragoon

The Third Dragon Campaign

(Revised Edition)

CH. 1

Fun in The Sun

(Prologue)

A/N: basically this is the same as my other LOD story I just changed somethings mostly for creative licensing hopefully this one will be better in my eyes

Leon rested his head against the seat of the Osprey troop carrier. It had been one hot day in more ways than one. Not only was it one hundred and twelve degrees and getting hotter each day, but with all the armor gear and everything else that him and his team had to carry it quickly adds body temp. but also the enemy had decided that the area they were operating in for the last day was to be the place for a major ambush.

Leon may not of liked the local nationals but he did respect the way they fought. Iraq as a whole had been fighting off and on for two thousand years just like the rest of the middle east. To say that they had war down to a science was an understatement. His eight man squad of the most highly trained special forces operators had barely escaped a firefight that was worse than anything Mogadishu had been in the nineties. Unfortunately he had lost one and him and another one were hurt of his guys before they had made it to the extraction point. The worst part was that they were only a few meters from the extraction point all they would have had to do would be to wait five minutes for the bird.

He looked down at their bodies, the was Sargent First Class Singletary, he was only three months from retiring, the other Private First Class Gerow both were F. N. G.s to the unit who were also going to be father in a few months time.

He was glad when the pilots said they were five minutes out. Glad that in forty-eight hours he would be saying good bye to this god forsaken country and going home. He looked at the rest of his guys. McGuire was resting his head against his rifles butt-stock. Starnes was lounging spread out while holding his S. A. W. Staff Sargent Reale was staring off into space while Smith the medic was patching up Gerow the groups sniper he had been unfortunate enough to get hit in the shoulder.

Leon the other person that got hit was shot in the leg he had already put a tourniquet on. Truthfully he told the others the pain of tourniquet being put on was worse than the actual injury. It didn't matter to him though he was gonna catch holy hell when he went home anyway

'Lily, his girlfriend was impossible at times.' He thought as he remembered her last words to him

_"You better come back alive in on uninjured and in one piece or else mister tough __special forces guy."_ she told him right before he got on the plane to fly to Kuwait.

A/N: yeah I know shorter than what Ive been typing and a different beginning than originally but I've been out of high school for 2 years and its still kinda fuzzy memories lol. The story will still be very close to the original story just with some changes. Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Dragoon

The Third Dragon Campaign

(Revised Addition)

CH. 2

HOMECOMING

A/N: yeah I'm back note the time skip coming up is because if demobilization is like mobilization is then its a long time going over the same paperwork 20 bazillion times lol.

Time Skip one month later

Leon along with the rest of his National Guard company stepped off of the airplane, they had just spent fourteen months in Iraq and one long boring month of the same paperwork every other day. He looks around looking for his family when he gets broadsided by a flash of platinum blond hair.

"BRO!!" the blond yells out after knocking him down to the ground

"Geez Liv!" he mutters as he looks at the twitching ball of energy that was hugging him

He looks at her getting a good mental image of her seeing as he hadn't seen her for fifteen months. She still looked the same to him, she was still a five foot five bundle of energy that she was when he left her, He noticed that she cut her hair shorter than what it ever was. Her eyes were a steel blue. She still wore dark blue jeans even if it was ninety degrees out and had a white t-shirt with a black crow on it with the word SHINEDOWN above it.

Finally able to get up he looks around and sees Lily and Lisa near a window laughing their asses off at the scene that just played out.

Some of the other families and friends of his team had watched and all had gotten a laugh out of the antics that the two were (in)famous for around the community.

Before everyone as the of Sargent First Class had put it waltzed on home they still had one last task to complete.

"Squad Attention!" the new squad leader orders as they all snap to a crisp clean attention with no one daring to move one inch.

"Team leaders take charge of your teams and fall them out."

Leon the old team leader and the newest team leader Sgt. Webb both saluted and turned to their teams.

"Alright guys give me five seconds. One PT (Physical Training) at zero four thirty on Saturday. Two be safe and three get the HELL home already fallout." he says the last part as a joke getting laughs from his team of Starnes, Gerow, Smith, and Mcguire as they all walked over to their families.

Leon walks over to the new Squad Sargent SFC Reale.

"Well Sarge, its been real he says as he shakes his old team leaders hand."

"Piece of cake wasn't it?" he asks laughing in his British accent.

"Like pulling teeth" was all he says as he walks over to his family

"So What'cha get me Bro?" his little sister asks hopping around

"A big brother bear hug." he says as he grabs her and holds her in a suffocating hug

"L..L...L.....Le...on LEON! Can't breathe" she chokes out as he sets her down.

They walk to the parking lot joking about the past.

"So wheres she at?" he asks looking around

"Wheres who at?" they all ask as he keeps looking at the cars in the parking lot

"Christina of course" he says before he gets slapped upside the head by Lily

"Who is Christina?" she asks looking rather pissed at the moment.

"No one its the car." he replies

"You named it Christina?" she asks puzzled

"Whats wrong with that?" he counters

"Your engaged to me and you name your car a girls name what the hell is wrong with you." she asks

"Because Dodge Challenger SRT8 is too long to say in normal conversation." he says as all three girls face fault

They all pile into the back muscle car, as Leon starts the engine to a loud roar. He pulls it into reverse and pulls out and starts driving home. On the radio the song Tears Don't Fall was playing.

"So Leon remember what day today is?" Liv asks as they stop at a stop light.

"Liv, I'm not brain damaged I know today is the day mom and dad died." as he tried not to think about what happened on this road so many years ago.

A/N: R&R please and dam its hot here


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend of Dragoon

The Third Dragon Campaign

(Revised Edition)

CH.3

Memories Better off Forgotten

A/N: this chaps pretty much a flashback to earlier years

The black mustang slid through the dark night black on black, through the thunderstorm. The Grimores were coming home from a dinner and a movie night out, a monthly thing that they did to spend some time together out of the house. The parents were tired Olivia was cranky the whole time having not taken a nap earlier in the day and was now passed out. Leon was still up looking out his window between the two twins he was the introverted one, always shy and being quiet.

The parents of the two had been your standard high school couple that stayed together after graduating. What would you expect when they were the prom night "accident" statistic. They got married almost immediately after their parents found out both dads actually grabbing shotguns on the boy. That had been four years ago, now the twins were four their mom had managed to get a job and the dad was now a Sergeant in the army.

"Hey Honey why don't you close your eyes and rest for a while till we get back home." their father says to his wife

"Alright just don't fall asleep at the wheel." she tells him as she gets into a comfortable position and falls asleep.

Thirty minutes later they were on the home stretch they had one intersection and then a turn and they were home. The fathers eyes began to droop he would catch himself and wake back up. But as they got nearer to the intersection his eyes shut and as he tried to open them, he ran a stoplight.

All that he heard was a crunching sound he never saw the end coming. An eighteen wheeler plowed into the fiber glass body of the sports car, flipping it four times before landing in the other lane were another car plows into the passengers side killing the mom instantly.

Leon woke after passing out five minutes ago, he never was a heavy sleeper. He smelled the powder from the airbags deploying and his mom laying in her seat not breathing. His sister woke up crying from the noise waking her up. Leon just stared into the blank lifeless eyes of his mother, the blood trickling down her face.

The trucker got out of his truck and ran over to the broken and crippled mustang. The damage to the doors was so bad you couldn't even open the doors. The window was shattered and he could hear a baby screaming. Looking in the back he saw two kids both wide awake one screaming and the other staring at the lifeless woman in the passenger seat.

Running back to his truck he grabs the CB and switches it over to the police net. He calls up the accident and then runs back to check on the other driver.

Carlos woke up to his horn blaring as he looks up he sees his front end is smashed in and the widshield shattered but still attached to his car. Opening his door he climbs out and falls onto the street. He was driving an older muscle car that was made out of metal so the damage wasn't as bad as the newer mustangs. He stumbles over to the sportscar with every intent of cussing the bastard out for hitting him and maybe beating the shit out of him.

As he round the drivers side he sees the damage and the dead driver and passenger. He quickly turns and runs and dry heaves into the ditch. That was the first time he'd seen someone dead and not in a funeral home. As he finishes losing his dinner he looks up to see the police and an ems arrive.

They all run to the totaled car and began prying the doors open to get the survivors out. The ems technicians rushed them into the ambulance to start looking them over for any injury having already checked the truck driver and the other driver, who were giving their statements to the cops.

The doors to the ems close as they rush off to the hospital. Olivia had calmed down and held onto her brother for dear life, Leon stared off into space with a thousand yard stare. The got to the hospital and were rushed to x-rays to see if they had any broken bones. Thirty minutes later they were laying in hospital beds with all of their cuts bandaged up.

The next day

Lisa woke up to her phone ringing, grumbling about the time and waking up on her day off she staggers to the phone.

"Lisa O'Riley?" the voice on the other end asks

"Yes" she mumbles sleepily

"Theres been an accident, James and Mary Grimore died in a car wreck last night, and you were the emergency contact for their two children."

"Are they alright?" she asks with concern for her godchildren

"They're a little banged up but all right, they're at angel of mercy general hospital, you can check them out today."

"Alright I'll be down in about an hour." she says as she hangs up and goes to shower

As she drove she fought back tears her two best friends died and left their two kids almost alone, thankfully they made a will before James was deployed two years ago, that had what to do with the kids if they were to both die.

She checked the kids out and had them in the car and was going home. Looking back she saw that Liv was still holding on to her brother like a security blanket. She didn't know what to do. She drove them home pulling into the drive way she cuts her car off and takes the two inside and lays them down on her bed, were the two pass out without a peep. She walks out and curls up in a ball on the couch were she slips into a deep slumber.

A/N: yeah no action I know but I felt I needed to flesh my character's out more so I did this.


	4. Chapter 4

The Legend of Dragoon

The Third Dragon Campaign

(Revised Edition)

CH.4

Memories Worth Keeping

A/N: another one about the past but has several time skips

Two years later

Leon and Olivia were now living with their godmother Lisa O'Riley. The two kids grew inseparable, they sat side by side in all of their classes. While Liv as she was called by her brother and friends would make friends, Leon stayed by himself. All of the teachers thought that he was shy and all the kids thought that he thought that he was too good for them.

"Class we have two new students today, Lily Webb and Joshua McClain say hi to them class, now Lily why don't you introduce yourself then Josh you can go after her."

"h-h-Hi my name is Lily, I like the color red and green and my favorite sport is football." she says rather fast as she sits back down.

"Yo my names Josh, not Joshua call me that and ill have to kill ya, I like martial arts and orange and black." he says as he sits down

Leon looks at the two new kids in wonder he slips through the class, he knew all this stuff anyway while most kids were out playing he was always up in his room listening to music and studying. Recess is finally called as the class runs out the door to get to the playground. Liv runs up to him.

"Hey bro whatcha doing today?" she asks him knowing the answer

"I think I'm gonna go swing." he says as he walk towards the swing

he walks right up to the swing and sits down, just rocking slowly back and forth. He didn't sleep all that well he had that same dream, a horrible car wreck and him looking at his moms dead body, Liv screaming in the background.

" can I sit here?" a sweet voice asks

"Sure" he replies the girl sits next to him in the swing beside him

"Your Leon right? Liv told me about you." she tells him

"Yeah how'd you guess" unlike some guys he was never intimidated by the girls in his class even though they were a foot taller.

"She said you were the only guy on the swings and that your here just about everyday. You look sad whats wrong."

"Nothing just thinking" he lies

"You know your a horrible liar." she tells him

with that one line he slowly opens up to her, he told her about the car wreck and his mom dieing, to living with his sister and godmother.

"Wow thats awful" she says to him as she gets up and hugs him.

"L..Lily...will you be my...friend?" he asks with several breaks in his voice

"Yes all you had to do was ask you know." she tells him

Unfortunately though a certain tan black haired boy decided to tackle them both knocking them down to the ground.

"Aw what have we here a couple of girls?" he asks sneering

Leon looked up at their attacker. He stood about two feet taller than them both. He was kinda big around the belly and looked like your standard grade school bully. Lily was the first to get up and walked right up to him and smacked him across his face.

"You meanie, why do you want to pick on people?" she asks him

"Cause I can he says as he pushes her back into the ground."

Leon seeing this gets up with anger in his eyes, he be dammed if his first friend get treated like that while he was around he walks over and throws a right hook at the bullies jaw. The bully sees this and grabs his arm before he can connect and punches him in the nose. Leon staggers back blood flowing freely and charges again only to get punched back down.

"Hey Tiny, why don't you pick on somebody who knows how to fight?" a voice says

They all turn to look at the newest figure around them. He stood at the same height as Leon but he didn't look anything like him. On his small body you could visible muscle on him and he aired a confidence prize fighters could wish they had. He had short black hair in a high and tight and wore black pants with a Cincinnati Bengals Jersey. His gray eyes smoldering as he looked at his opponent.

"Thats it I'm gonna pound you." the bully says as he slowly walks over to the newest challenger

"Why cause I can talk with words that have more than two syllables?" Josh says as he shifts into a fighting stance

The bully charged, Josh shifted his weight and lowered his center of gravity, when the bully got close enough he drove his shoulder into the oafs gut, grabbed a leg and lifted up and slammed the kid down onto the ground. Unfortunately a teacher decided to show up right then and stop the fight.

Leon was sitting down on the ground awestruck by this Joshes ability to fight his nose had stopped bleeding just recently. Lily was sitting beside him she had a few scratches from the ground.

"Mister McClain this is not a good way to spend your first day in a new school getting into a fight."

"He started it, I only finished it." he says as he points at the bully

she herds them to the principals office. The principal after hearing all the sides of the story gave them all detention with their teachers. The rest of the time they spent in detention they talked whenever the teacher stepped out. It was here were Leon made his second friend, who promised to teach him how to fight on the weekends. They finally did their time and walked out to meet their parents.

Lilies dad was beyond pissed his little girl who never got into fights was in detention for fighting. Lisa was wondering what snapped in her godson to make him even think of throwing a punch. While Joshes dad was beaming brightly proud that his son didn't back down from an opponent.

"LILY!" her dad yells and motions for her to get into the car

"I gotta go guys see you later." she says as she hugs Leon one last time and runs to her car

"I don't want you hanging out with those two boys ever again you hear me young lady." her dad says to her as she gets into the car

"Yes daddy." she says in a defeated tone

"Josh, thats my boy way to show that punk whose boss." his dad says

"Hey remember what I said first saturday your out of trouble come over and me and my dad will teach you to fight."

"Got it but it might be when I'm twenty, knowing my godmother." he says as his other friend walks over to his dad and his ride home.

Leon walks over to his godmothers car and gets in.

"So thats why you got into a fight?" she asks pointing at the car Lily got into.

"Yes Ma'am" he says waiting for the ear full that was undoubtedly coming

"Aw Leon's got a crush how sweet." she says

This completely threw him off guard as he was expecting the "Wrath of God" as Liv called it sometime.

"Do not shes just my first friend outside of Liv." he says

"Well from what Liv said you need to learn how to fight." she tells him she may not condone fighting but she believed that if you feel threatened or got punched you can't back down or it would happen again and again.

"My other new friend Josh, said his dad and him would teach me on the weekends." he tells her

"Well now you know what your doing on your Saturdays." she says jokingly

A/N: and that concludes the second installment of the memories arc, part three coming soon, as always R&R this has been a Hells Gate Production; Thank you and Goodnight.


	5. Chapter 5

The Legend of Dragoon

The Third Dragon Campaign

(Revised Edition)

CH.5

Memories Worth Keeping

PT. 2

A/N: note to Self-Inserts-Suck! Some of the characters that have been mentioned are either just renamed originals or ones I had intended to work into the story at some point

Follows were CH 4 ended

That Monday after

Leon and Josh were sitting at some tables with Liv waiting for Lily and class to start.

"I'm telling you Muy Thai is the best form of martial art." Josh tells Lily

"Nuh-uh the best is Tae Kwon Do stupid." Liv argues back

"Hey Josh, word of advice with very few exceptions girls are always right." Leon speaks up for the first time since saying hi

Lily walks in at that time and walks over to them and sits down next to Liv.

"Hi." Leon says the first to greet her

"Hi Leon, Josh I've got something to tell you."

"What is it?" the both say at once

"My dad said that I'm not supposed to hang out with you guys ever again, so I guess that means I can't be your friend Leon I'm sorry bye." she says as she gets up and walks away

Leon just sat there dumbfounded in the course of two days he had made and lost a friend. The day seemed to go by extremely slowly to Leon, when recess finally came the kid bolted to the blind spot of the playground where no teachers could see anything. Finding a tree he found suitable he begins punching the tree to blow some steam.

"Leon, man calm down." Josh tells him after about five minutes

"Shut up, she was my first real friend and if it wasn't for her I might have not met you." he yells back at his friend

"Well if your so keen on fighting why not spar against me, you know have an opponent that can hit back." he says as he goes into a casual fighting stance

"Fine"

with that Leon ran straight ahead and threw a left hook followed by right jab. Josh dodge the left and barely dodged the right and fired off a couple of left jabs and a roundhouse kick. Leon suddenly found himself on the defensive and was having to dodge several punches and kicks.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" they heard a girl scream off in the woods

hearing the scream they both run into the woods looking for the person in trouble. Leon who at one time ran through these woods knew his way around and was faster than Josh soon found himself alone. He stops to catch his breath when he hears to people a girl and a guy fighting.

Moving in closer to the sounds he sees the bully from yesterday kicking a girl in the stomach. From where he was at even he could see the shock of bright red hair in the semi-dark woods. Leon didn't know what was going on all he knew was that one second he was watching Lily get kicked in the stomach and then he was running, he felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins along with something else. He broadsides the bully to the ground and stands in a fighting stance in front of Lily.

Lily was in considerable pain, she had been at the swings hoping to talk to Leon that was when the bully had knocked her on the back of the head and carried her into the woods where he waited for her to wake up, upon which he began to pummel her nonstop. She noticed she wasn't being kicked anymore and opened her eyes to see someone standing in front of her and the bully on the ground slowly getting back up.

She looked up to her savior he looked like Leon from her angle, but he had a few different features than the black haired boy she met yesterday, for one thing he had platinum blond hair and he seemed to glow an eerie blue in the dark recesses of the woods.

"Your dead punk, this girl got me grounded for a month because she wouldn't stand down and take getting picked on and she brought in those two kids to fight me. Leave now and I might consider sparing you." the bully says as he stands back up

The blond youth looks at the girl, sadness, anger, and was it desire, swirling in his eyes. Lily wondered what desire he had. Would he stand aside, or would he help, or would he try and stop the bigger kid. When the blond spoke for the first time she had a hard time believing the voice, it was Leon. She figured if it was Leon he would probably help the oaf beat her up after what she did to him earlier.

"Now were would the fun be in that?" he says as he looks back at the fifth grader with contempt

"What are you saying?" the older boy says in disbelief

"I said if you want to beat up on a beautiful young girl then you've got some serious problems bub."

The older boy had to be around 120 pounds and at least five feet two, dwarfing Leon's sixty pounds and four feet four. Yet the bigger stronger boy was actually shaking from the look that the younger boy was showing on his face, it was a face that promised a lot of pain coming his way if he wasn't careful.

Lily was shocked there before her was not only somebody to protect her but was also someone she abandoned as a friend because her father said so. She was even marveling in the fact that he said she was beautiful, no one had ever said that about her the most she ever got was a your very pretty from her parents. She vowed right then and there that if he would accept her back as a friend she would never again betray that trust. But she still wondered how his hair changed color it was black with neon green highlights earlier today now it was completely silvery blond.

The bully suddenly charged bent on using his whole weight and height advantages on the younger kid. Unfortunately the kid seemed to be insanely fast because in the time it took him to start running and get to where he was at he managed to move not only himself but also the girl too.

Setting Lily down Leon looked at the bully, he never ran that fast ever. Lily was just as surprised to be moved that fast, heck she was surprised that he even thought to move her at all. Leon walked over to the bully, who threw a right hay maker, Lily shuddered at the thought of that hitting Leon point blank in the face when he didn't hear any kind of impact. She looked on to see Leon ducking and driving a knee into the stomach of the bigger brawnier kid. This time she did hear an impact sound as the knee drove into his opponents gut knocking any air he had in him out and left him gasping for it. At the same time as the bullies face flew forward from getting hit in the stomach and elbow comes crashing into his nose knocking him out.

Around this time Josh comes running into the clearing and sees the situation, Leon with his blond hair knocking out the bully, the beaten and scraped up Lily.

"Leon take Lily and go get her to the doctors office, I'll take care of getting this punk back."

Nodding Leon picks up Lily as carefully as he could and runs off towards the school. Lily looks up at his face as they race back to the school yard, he looks down at this time and she sees his eyes again and sees that they are a electric neon blue. He rushes out of the woods and gets to the teacher, who rushes them to the doctors office.

"Le...Leon I'm sorry, will you be my friend again?" she asks him as they hurry to the school nurse

"What are you apologizing for? Besides if you want to be my friend again all you had to do was ask." he tells her right before they enter the doctors office

After the doctor cleaned and bandaged the scrapes on Lily, he taped up her chest when he noticed that she showed signs of having broke ribs. They waited in the office for their parents since the day was already over. Josh comes walking out with a big grin on his face as he sat down beside them.

"Josh what happened?"

"Oh I got detention for a week now no big." he replies like its no big deal

back in the woods

Josh waited five minutes for Leon and Lily to get away when he picked up the bully in a fireman's carry and walks back to the school.

"Whoops sorry." Josh says as he "accidentally" slams the oafs head into a tree truck which he happened to do every few seconds on the way back.

Back to the story

"Wait so you took the blame for that?" Leon asks

"Yeah its nothing big man I'm used to trouble"

At this time Lilies dad walks in and sees her with her two friends. Before he can say anything Lily looks at him and waves.

"Daddy I'd like you to meet my friends Leon and Josh, they saved me from getting beat up worse than I was." she says

"fine thank you for stopping that bully from hurting my daughter, come on Lily time to get you to the hospital to get you check on."

"OK, bye guys see ya tomorrow." she tells them

"Sure thing." they say as she walks out the door.

"So Leon, whats with the new hair color?"

"I don't know" he says


	6. Chapter 6

The Legend of Dragoon

The Third Dragon Campaign

(Revised Edition)

CH.6

The Tournament

A/N: the memory arc thing is done for now I might make a few more down the road now back to the story

Disclaimer: I don't own LOD...yet, I don't own Michael Buffer or "lets get ready to rumble" which is trademarked by him

Leon woke up in his bed he slept from the time he got home from the airport up to right now. Getting up he walks to the bathroom to shower and shave, he never did like having facial hair. He makes his way down to the kitchen in a pair of pants and a black t-shirt. Were he saw Lily getting ready to toss a envelope in the trash looking over her shoulder he sees his name and grabs it and opens it up before she can say anything.

Dear Mr Grimore,

You are hereby invited to participate in the annual martial arts masters tournament.

Signed

Andre Silva

Commissioner of Martial Arts Masters Association

"Hm, sounds like fun" he says smiling at his fiancée

"Dammit Leon you know I hate watching you fight." she tells him as he looks at her

"Relax I'll dropout the first time I know I can't take someone okay?" he tells her as he holds her and kisses her forehead.

"Fine" she says in the womanly way that all men know to mean nothing goods gonna happen from this

That night

They pull the car up in the parking lot and make their way to the stadium. After hugging his godmother and little sister and soon to be wife, he goes to the locker room.

When he enters the room he sees a circle formed and walks over to it there he sees a guy who thought he was all big and bad and started something with someone who wasn't in the mood.

"A fighters raw physical strength is what gives him an edge against his opponent." the guy said

"With that attitude is funny how you made it this far a true fighters potential is only shown when he has something to fight for." the other said

Leon may not have been able to see the other guy but he knew it could only be one person nobody had the exact same ideal of fighters as he had.

"Hey Josh long time no see man." the other fighter turns and looks at Leon

"Leon, whats up man how ya been." he says as they look at each other

Leon stood at a average five foot eight and only weight about 185 pounds, but he was quick and not overly muscular. He wore a pair of long shorts that went down to his knees and wore knee pads, he also had on a old t-shirt that he wore to fights it was his dads and it was his lucky underwear so to speak.

Josh came in at a even six foot tall and weighed around 200 pounds but it was all muscle and wore a black martial arts uniform with a blood red belt around him. On his wrist he wore what looked like weights and if Leon knew him he was wearing weights on his chest as well as his legs. The guy was always upping the weights he wore to get stronger without having to up his workout system.

"I've been good, just got back from Iraq, you?" Leon tells his old friend

"I'm teaching at the Rouge school now, hows Lily and Liv?"

"They're good wait till they find out your here they're gonna flip." he tells him as they get ready for their first fights

"Ladies and Gentleman, If I may have your attention please the fifty-first annual Martial Arts Master Tournament is about to begin. Our first contestants in this fight have shed blood, sweat and tears to come here. Entering the octagon in the blue corner we have the current a man hailing all the way from Rouge, a master of the War Gods fist fighting style. Josh McClain" he yells out.

Lisa, Liv and Lily all looked at one another did they just hear right.

"His opponent coming out of the red corner a man of few words, with an undefeated streak of sixteen wins and no losses, he comes from Russia, Nicoli "Stalin" Vladamir."

At that a huge man comes walking into the ring he was easily seven feet tall and to put it frankly a walking mass of muscle. The guy was wearing a pair of boxing shorts and nothing else.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH, LETS GET READY TO RUMMMMBBBBBLLLLEEE" Michael Buffer yells out as he leaves the ring

"Quit now puny man before I crush you." the Russian says to Josh hoping that the man might decide to run for it to save himself.

"Now come on Tiny if I did that then we'd upset all these good paying customers." Josh says as he slips into his fighting stance.

A/N: I know a short one but I want to think this fight through and I got a PT Test in the morning so I'm going to bed anyways R&R as always


	7. Chapter 7

The Legend of Dragoon

The Third Dragon Campaign

(Revised Edition)

CH.7

The Tournament PT 2

A/N: Okay so the bets are in time to see who gets a cookie

"Give up now puny man" Nicoli says in a heavy Russian accent

"Um how about no." Josh says as he runs and slides under the bigger man and sends a kick into the back of the Russian brawler and rolls away.

The Russian feels the kick to his back but doesn't even flinch or move from it. He turns to face Josh.

"Was that supposed to hurt little man?" he asks as he walks closer to Josh

Josh smiles this was why he wanted to participate in this the worlds greatest fighters in one place, he hoped that there would be someone who could give him a good fight. He manages to make it away from the Russian, then runs straight at him leaping with a fist cocked back.

The Russian smiles as he catches the smaller fighter in an enormous bear hug and begins to squeeze the air out of him. Josh immediately starts to have issues breathing. Thinking quickly he slams both of his hand onto the walking tanks ears. The attack disorients Nicoli but is still not enough to make him drop his prize. Thinking quickly Josh slams his head into the Russians.

That was all it took as Tiny as Josh called him let go and crashed down out cold. The referee counts the big man out and announces Josh as the victor. The crowd stares as the winner awe struck many had placed bets on the Russian to win this fight, and to see the man favored to win knocked out so easily was shocking.

Josh stood there for a second dazed as the last attack that he used disoriented him. As he walked off to the locker rooms, he never noticed the big Russian following him until they made it to his destination.

"Puny Man" he says with a heavy accent

"That was the first time I lost, you must be a truly great fighter, I would like to be your friend."

"Sure why not, I can always use more friends." with that the two fighters shake hands

back at the arena

"Now for our next fight, in the blue corner hailing all the way from Canada the wolverine, his opponent in the red corner the hometown contender with a arena record of 200 wins no losses and ties, Leon "Havok" Grimore."

At the announcement of the second fighter the crowd all leapt up in applause and cheers. Many had seen him fight and all of them knew of his record from the amateur MMA fight nights the arena had every week.

Leon walks out unfazed by the applause, the first time that they did that to him he was freaked out but over time he got used to it with his weekly fights. He enters the cage and gets into a fighting stance, the look of determination blazing in his eyes.

DING the bell rings signaling the beginning of the first round.

"I QUIT!!" the wolverine yells before anyone took one step

"The winner by forfeit Leon Grimore"

Leon walks off not even saying anything back to the locker room were everyone looks at him. The look of disgust evident on his face, he stops at a locker everyone around him backs away afraid of what may happen.

WHAM! Leon punches the locker in front of him so hard that the door comes of its hinges the corners sticking out of the frame.

"What the hells his issue anyone of us would kill for a win like that." one of the fighters says out loud

"Yeah well Leon ain't like most of you guys he's like me and the Rouge school we view fighting in the ring as an honorable fight and to give anything but your all is a unforgivable sin and to quit before it even starts is a slap in the face to him." Josh explains to them all

"Yeesh talk about a high strung fighter." one of them says

"You think thats bad I think that was the only locker that hadn't until now suffered his wrath after a win by forfiet." Josh says as he laughs.

A/N: hey long time no post huh well you know what to do R&R please.


	8. Chapter 8

The Legend of Dragoon

The Third Dragon Campaign

(Revised Edition)

CH.8

The Tournament PT 3

The Finals Begin

A/N: Yay the cat dragged me back in, I don't know sugar ray if I did id have a badass bodyguard

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I have your attention please this concludes the tournament, tomorrow will be the finals. Now its a pleasure to introduce your finalists in tomorrows fights. The hometown contender Leon Grimore, The master of the rouge art Josh McClain, the undisputed featherweight champion Sugar Ray Leonard, the silver streak Zack Frost."

The four fighters look at each other then walk out to the locker room.

"Josh you better not go easy on me man." Leon says to his best friend

"No trouble their I'm gonna bust you up with my new style." tells Leon with that unreal confidence

"Please you ain't got to worry about fighting him cause your not gonna make it past me kid." Sugar Ray tells the two of them

Zack doesn't say anything he just walks out and goes home.

"Come on Josh I know some people who want to meet you." Leon says

"This ain't some freaking fan girl is she?" he asks knowing Leon's little habit of setting him up with his fan girls.

"Kind of." Leon tells him

They walk out of the locker room and start walking off to the parking lot to Leon's car all the while catching up and joking around.

"Man remember that time we slapped that Dustin around in high school? Josh asks as he remembers the funniest fight he ever saw

"Don't remind me of that, sucker had it coming, well Josh here they are." he says as they make it to his car

"Holy crap it is Josh." Liv blurts out making everyone else look up

"Hey triple L's." he says using his nickname for when all three women Lisa, Liv, and Lily when they're together

"Hey Josh how have you been?" Lily and Lisa ask

"Good imagine my surprise when I see this guy walking into the locker room, here I thought it was gonna be boring." he says laughing

Meanwhile Liv was looking at the car, her face six shades of red. Her and Josh had gone out for awhile back in high school. After three years she was starting to act like a silly schoolgirl again.

"So Liv Leon tells me you have a shrine of me in you closet?" he says trying to get her to laugh

She turns her face mad "LEON YOU TOLD HIM!" she yells at her brother

"Wait you really do have one I was joking around Liv" Josh says while quickly restraining her

She quickly realizes what he said as it dawns on her, she just admitted that she had a shrine dedicated to Josh in her closet

"Well I, you see the thing is...You guys planned this didn't you" she starts stuttering and mumbling

"Just a little sis, and hey Josh looks like a loser like you has fan girls too." he says laughing

A/N: Merry Christmas very short I know but w/e R&R please, I mean if you want.


	9. Chapter 9

The Legend of Dragoon

The Third Dragon Campaign

(Revised Edition)

CH.9

The Tournament PT 4

The Finals

A/N: Don't own anything but my ideas, character's, and story idea. Sony owns everything else, minus of course Michael Buffer, Sugar Ray, all other names that may or may not be real people is completely coincidental

The next day

"Ladies and Gentleman, the finals of the fifty-first annual Martial Arts Master Tournament is finally here, you've cheered these four great warriors on to this point, now let us have a word from our current commissioner Mr. Andre Silva." Michael Buffer yells through the microphone

"Ladies and Gentleman it is a honor to see a turn out such as this on our fifty-first year of doing this. Now lets us see the warriors fight with for all their worth, Let us sing of the strength of the victor and equally praise the valor of the defeated." with that he hands the mike back and leaves the ring

"Now Introducing the first fight of the day here hailing all the way from the rouge school Josh McClain, his opponent coming from parts unknown he flew through his fights with a grace rarely seen in the ring these days the rookie Zack Frost."

The referee steps into the ring as the two walk to their respected start lines

"Alright I want a good clean fight, no hitting below the belt, no raking the eyes got it" he tells the two proud fighters who both nod

"When this is over how about we go out drinking?" Josh says trying to make friends even during a fight

"No thank you" is all the stoic figure of Zack says as they tap gloves and the bell rings

Josh rushes in and throws a punch followed by a roundhouse kick that flows into a flip kick. Zack effortlessly dodges all the attacks by making the slightest of movements. Josh tries to sweep the feet with a low spin kick and follows through it with a football tackle that would make pro quarterbacks shake. Zack quickly sidesteps the tackle and throws is own roundhouse kick as Josh stops his rush.

Liv in the stands is cheering Josh on but can't understand how Josh can not be hitting the guy.

As the second round starts and they tap gloves again Josh decides to go all out.

"You are really good I haven't had to go all out in awhile, I was hoping to save this for Leon and the finals. But I guess you get to taste if first, hope your ready" he says as he shifts his stance from the traditional rouge fighting style.

He rushes towards Zack again and throws a left hook with all his force at Zack's chest, who sidesteps while rushing forward also to deliver a spinning backhand, that Josh manages to catch and drives a knee into the sternum of his foe followed by a spin kick to the back of Zack's head. Zack flips over after the hit to his chest dodging the follow up kick and sweeps Joshes feet and delivers a spinning heel drop to his chest knocking Josh out and cracking seven of his ribs.

"The Winner Zack Frost" the announcer yells

Liv runs to the ring to see if he's alright when they put him on a stretcher and wheel him away she starts to break down when she feels a heavy hand on her shoulder. She turns to see Nicoli looking at her.

"Don't cry, he strong, he be okay" he says to her cheering her up slightly

Leon watches as Josh is rolled out of the arena, Josh grabs Leon's forearm

"Can you give us a second?" he asks the EMTs

"Alright" they agree

"Leon you can't beat that guy, he's in a whole other league than us. Remember what your promise to Lily man." Josh tells him in a sober voice

"Now I really want to fight him, the only guy to bitch slap you in to a stretcher." Leon says with a smile

Back at the arena

"Ladies and Gentleman the last match of the semi finals, Sugar Ray Leonard versus Leon Grimore!" the announcer yells to the thunderous crowd

"Lets get this over with I want to fight that other guy." Leon says as they tap gloves

"Cocky ain't ya pal you still got to go through me you know." Sugar Ray tells him

"Minor details" is all that he says

The crowd was expecting a mostly vertical match as neither fighter were known for mat work in their fights. What they didn't know was that on the mat Leon was a force of nature. Next thing they see is Leon shooting through grabbing Sugars legs lifting up and slamming him into the ground and pounding him until his foe managed to cover his head and roll onto his back. Leon mounted on Sugar's back starts to work his arms through Sugar's arms and wraps a rear naked choke on him rolling to the side and scissoring his legs around his foes chest and squeezing the air out of him as well as cutting of blood flow.

"The winner by TKO and setting a new arena record win at ten seconds Leon 'Havok' Grimore"

The crowd was standing on their feet they never saw it coming, there was no clapping no cheering. Leon essentially took a pro fighter and embarrassed him on a national level tournament.

Later that day

"Ladies and gentleman the final fight of the tournament is here Zack Frost the rookie Cinderella man against Leon Grimore the master of surprise."

The two fighters tapped gloves and circle each other each one planning the fight out. Leon slowly walks in and throws a three punch combo testing Zack, who dodges each one effortlessly with the same grace he used in his other fights. The look of surprise evident on Leon's face as he realized his opponent was not normal, no human could dodge that swiftly with such little movements.

'well seeing as how I'm fighting a wingly I might as well go all out' he thinks as he starts pouring his own wingly power into his body. It had taken him a long time to learn to draw the power out at will and even longer to not show signs of it other than that his eyes very slightly changed color from steel blue to electric blue. While his power was flowing it looked to a casual onlooker as a second wind coming around. Only a wingly could detect the increase in magic power flowing through him.

It was always a very strange thing letting his power flow through him it felt like an adrenaline rush at an extreme level, it was the only thing he could think of to describe it, as for magic Leon's skill was horrible he could do a simple healing spell the rest of the time he used magic to increase his speed and strength to higher levels and to help reduce lactic acid in his muscles.

Seeing the look on Zack's face Leon knew that he knew what he was facing. He runs in again and throws another punch this time connecting with Zacks jaw knocking him back with a bit of blood flowing out of his lip. Zack runs in and throws a roundhouse kick followed by a backhand. Leon dodges the kick but takes the backhand in the cheek as he throws a high kick to Zack's back. The bell ends signaling the end of the round.

By the time the first round ends both fighters have several bruises and are bleeding. Leon looks at the crowd and sees Lily frowning. Sighing he calls the announcer over and forfeits the match.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the winner by forfeit Zack Frost." the crowd boos at the fact that the best match of the tournament ended so early by a forfeit.

Leon meanwhile is gets with his friends and family and drive to the house to avoid questions.


	10. Chapter 10

The Legend of Dragoon

The Third Dragon Campaign

(Revised Edition)

CH.10

The Aftershocks

Leon woke up on the couch in the living room, he knew he was in the dog house with Lily right now and just took his punishment. After getting up and stretching he goes outside to workout. After his grueling four and a half cross country run he walks into the house and quickly hops into the shower. He was surprised that he was still getting up a four thirty in the morning to work out even when he was no longer in the military. After getting out of the shower he gets dressed and goes down to the kitchen. His sister Liv was in the process of eating her bowl of cereal before going to school. He starts to cook the eggs as well as make toast.

"Trying to get back on Lilies good side bro?" Liv asked already knowing the answer

"Hows studying for that Psychology exam going sis?" he fires back already knowing the answer

"You are just evil Leon" she says as she glares daggers at him for bringing up her worst classes exam that was coming up

Leon finishes making the breakfast and carries it up to his sleeping beauty. He still looked like he went a few rounds with a boxing champion. He always laughed when Liv asked why he never healed himself with his magic. As he walked into the bedroom he smiled at seeing Lily laying there looking completely at peace. He walks up to her and kisses her forehead using just enough force to get her to wake up.

"Good morning beautiful" he tells her looking into her eyes

"Good morning and do I smell eggs?" she asks

Laughing he sets the tray down on her lap, Lily always thought with her stomach at the beginning of the day.

"Trying to get on my good side this morning future husband of mine?" she glares at him while she eats the meal

"You caught me. I hate when we fight but most of all I hate sleeping on the couch instead of with my beautiful fiance." he says as he looks away

"Well if you'd quit going and getting into those stupid martial arts tournaments you wouldn't be sleeping on the couch." she tells him

"Yeah but I go crazy not being in them and being unable to cut loose."

"Every time I see you go into them Leon I'm afraid that you might not know your limits and give up, that you'll keep going until you are seriously hurt." she tells him

"You know that won't hap-" he tries to tell her but she cuts him off

"Please promise me that you won't fight in anymore tournaments now." she begs him

"Alright I promise ok? Know come on we have school to go to and Josh to see in the hospital." he tells her

They all climb into the car and drive to the community college that they all go too. Once there they all go their separate ways. Leon to his Math seventy class he had to take, Liv to her dreaded psychology class, and Lily to her nursing classes.

"Class we have a new student today her name is Rose." Mrs. Murphy the math teacher tells the class

"If you would please sit by Leon over there in the back." she motions to Leon as Rose walks off

"Hey hows it going?" he asks the girl beside him

She was extremely beautiful she had long black hair that reached down to her waist and wore a black dress that accentuated her pale skin. On her feet she wore a pair of black boots and she wore several bracelets on her hands. Her shoulder had a unique tattoo on it. A black tribal sun with a yellow-greenish pentagram in the middle. Her eyes were an amethyst and her lips were a crimson red.

"Not to bad" she snaps at him

"Yeesh not one for talking are you?" he asks her

"I'm trying to pay attention to the lesson so leave me alone lover-boy." she snaps at him

"Fine" he says as he sits back and yawns through a boring math class

Time skip

Leon, Liv, and Lisa walk into the hospital room that Josh was staying in. the sight was one of hilarity. Josh was being tossed back into bed by the head nurse.

"I tell you I'm completely fine now." he argues as she tightens the restraints on him

"AND I TELL YOU MISTER McCLAIN YOU CAN'T WORK OUT UNTIL YOUR COMPLETELY HEALED AND DISCHARGED FROM THE HOSPITAL!" she yells at him for the hundredth time that day.

"Oh hello try and convince the lunkhead over there to quit trying to workout will you." she asks as they walk out.

Liv hearing this briskly walks over to Josh and punches him in the head.

"NOW LISTEN HEAR YOU MUSCLE HEAD, QUIT TRYING TO EXERCISE WHILE YOUR STILL HEALING or so help me I'll really make you hurt." she starts out yelling and then changes to her sickly-sweet voice she only ever used when she was really mad at you.

"um yes ma'am" was all Josh could say, he wasn't afraid to say that besides that Zack kid, Liv and Leon were the only people to ever be able to beat him up.

Liv and Lily walked out to give the guys sometime to catch up first.

"Man you aren't even going out with her and she's got you whipped." Leon says laughing

"Yeah well at least she doesn't have me sleeping on the couch after a tournament huh." he counters back

"How did you know about that?" Leon asks surprised

"High school she didn't talk to you for days after a tournament then that's how. He tells his best friend

"Yeah I don't think I'm going to be able to spar with you when you get out, she made me promise that was the last time I fight for fun." he tells him

"Shit man you are whipped worse than Dustin was and boy was he whipped." he finally tells Leon.

"Yeah tell me about." is all that he says about that topic "So you going to ask my sister out or am I going to have to beat you into asking her?" he asks Josh

"Man I'd rather fight that kid again, speaking of which how did you do." he asks not having heard about the fight.

"Well I gave up after seeing her frowning, but I got a few hits in on him but I had to go all out to even be able to do that."

"What kind of damage?"

"A black eye, busted nose and a fat lip."

"Wow I didn't even hurt the guy when I fought him."

"Yeah, yeah well how about it you gonna ask her." Leon asks never forgetting that Josh had evaded the question

"Are you going to keep bugging me until I ask her?"

"Yeah I think that will work." he says laughing

"Great"

Several hours later

The trio of young people walk into the house each one going to a different part to relax after school, work, and the hospital visit. Lily went and took a soak in a hot bath, Liv went to go read and Leon was in the workout room and was doing one armed pushups. No one noticed the door open and close silently. Lily after having showered and dried off went downstairs to see Leon working out.

"Hey Honey can you AAAAAHHHH!" he never heard what she wanted as he looked up and saw someone stabbing Lily in the chest repeatedly.

"YOU!" is all he yells as Leon pulls out his wings and teleports in front of the masked man and punches him in the face and grabs hold of Lily and lays her down.

Liv hearing the commotion looks and sees whats happened to Lily and runs to call the police. Leon meanwhile begins to beat the man senseless by throwing a left-hook followed by a right jab and a left jab, a mighty uppercut and a heel drop knocking the man down, who rolled away to scramble back up. He wasn't able to catch his breath as Leon was on him once again this time he threw a kick then a left cross and a knee to the stomach.

By the time the police showed up they had to call an ambulance. The murderer was none other than Blake Shelton the schoolyard bully back in grade school. Leon was sitting handcuffed in the kitchen, the police had to restrain the guy from killing Blake.

"Son you realize that went beyond self-defense on that man, you almost killed him." the police officer told him

"Officer he just killed my fiance, and I'm willing to bet that he'd try and kill my sister too if I didn't subdue him."

time skip 3 weeks

At the trial Blake was sentenced to twenty years for breaking and entering, and first degree murder of Lily Webb. Leon was sentenced to anger management for the assault on Blake. He grudgingly went just because he was forced too.

"Hi I'm Leon and I really have no reason to be hear I have no real anger issues." he says to the group.

"Now that's not true is it Mr. Grimore?" the counselor of the group says looking at him after having read the file.

"Nope"

"You nearly beat a man to death and you say you have no anger issues?"

"He killed my fiance I'd say I reacted like anyone else would."

"You were deployed to Iraq and Afghanistan and also fight in the amateur martial art tournaments and your anger never seeps thorough in your daily life."

"No and you know why I used those tournaments to help let go of my anger, on people who know the risks, so that I won't take my anger out on my friends or family." he tells the counselor his anger slowly starting to build.

The rest of the group were divided on Leon. Some agreed with him but some felt that it was that first meeting denial stage everyone goes through were they don't feel they have a problem.

The next day

Leon goes to Lilies grave and places a rose on her headstone. Tears flowing freely down his face. He didn't care if anyone saw him like this. Shortly after he leaves her rose he walks off to go to his math class. Rose is sitting next to him again and looked over when she noticed that he wasn't doing anything other than sitting there. She had heard about the murder but didn't think anything of it.

After class she tries talking to him "Hey lover-boy hows it going?" she asks trying to get him to talk it was her turn to get the cold shoulder

"Leave me alone Rose." is all he says as he gets in his car and goes to work.

Liv seeing this walks over to her to tell her about Leon and Lily.

"They've been together more or less since the third grade?" Rose asks

"Yeah"

"Dang I'm just trying to get him to talk and maybe be friends, I don't have many anymore."

"What happened to them?"

"They died long ago." is all Rose tells Liv


	11. Chapter 11

The Legend of Dragoon

The Third Dragon Campaign

(Revised Edition)

CH.11

The Next Day

Rose walks into the math class wearing a pair of jeans that showed of her hips and a shirt that showed off her toned flat stomach and a jacket. Sitting down next to Leon she takes her coat off and started to count to five in her head. By the time she got to three she noticed he was blatantly staring at her.

Leon was looking at her with such intensity that he didn't even notice what was going on around him. Her skin seemed to glow a little and sparkle with some kind of glitter. Her hair had streaks of sea green in it and her eyes had a strange intensity to them they didn't have the last time he saw her. Her clothes while modest did a lot for the imagination and made her look like a lightning rod of attraction.

"Hey Lover-boy your staring" she says to him snapping her fingers in front of his eyes.

"Huh oh sorry." he says as he turns to look at the board trying his best to conceal a blush.

"Wow you don't get out much do you?" she asks him during class

"No its just that I haven't really noticed women since I was dating Lily."

"You just made a friend out of every women out there you know that." she tells him

"How"

"You essentially said that your eyes didn't wonder while dating a woman. That means you didn't cheat."

"Oh really, I was raised that way." he tells her as the class ends

"Hey walk with me to our next class." she tells him

"Ok we have the same English class don't we."

"yeah come on lover-boy" she says as she starts walking

"Why do you keep calling me that anyway."

"you remind me of this guy I used to know, he was really nice but couldn't take the hint I wasn't interested in him." she tells him

flashback 3 years ago

"Hey Rose will you go out with me." a nerdy guy with glasses asks

"Steven you've asked me this everyday for thirteen years, I haven't said yes yet why do you keep trying." she finally asks him after saying no a trillion times.

"I don't know I've just always you to see me that way I guess."

"Come on lover-boy you'll find a girl that will look at you that way." she says as she walks off.

End flashback

"But I've never even asked you out?"

"No but you and him have a lot of similarities" she tells him

"Hey I was wondering would you like to I don't know go out and see a movie or something." he asks her

"What brought that on?" she asks

"A buddy beating the crap out of me and then pestering me to death to ask a girl out." he says with a straight face.

"Your serious aren't you"

"The guy can be very persuasive when he wants to be."

"Who is this guy anyway."

"Josh McClain"

"From the tournament a few weeks ago?"

"The very same"

"Ok I guess I can go out with you." she tells him as they walk into the class

Timeskip that night

Rose and Leon are walking down the street at dinner they found out that they had a lot in common. Her parents had died while she was young also, she didn't have many friends either growing up and they both love music with an unholy passion. They turn to go down the park and don't notice the six guys following behind them. Sitting on the benches making out they see Liv and Josh.

"Hey Josh will you cut that out shes my sister for christ sake."

"Hey you were the one who all but ordered me to ask her out you knew that this could and probably would happen."

"Get a room man." he says as he starts to walk off

"Hey Leon still going to see that action flick a six man." he says using the old code they came up with for when one saw they were about to get jumped.

"Nah trying to quit action movies man they're bad for anger issues." he says

"hey when I tell you too go get the police with my sister there's about to be a fight happening here." he whispers to Rose

"What do you mean I mean there are six guys behind us about eight feet or so back waiting to jump us now go." he whispers to her his eyes pleading for her to go.

"Fine but take this she hands him a necklace with a round stone with a black cat eye on it."

"what is this?"

"A good luck charm." she tells him as her and Liv walk off to go find a cop

"So how do you want to do this Josh."

"Hm you see any scouts?"

"Three all in ideal flanking positions and making flanking them impossible."

"How bout a hell in a hand basket with a serpentine loop."

"With three hills around us, I like it no one will see it coming."

"Good I like it when a plans short, simple and easy to remember." as Josh gets up and stretches.

"on three" Leon tells him

"One, Two,"

"Three" Josh says as he starts sprinting left gaining an early lead

Leon picks up the pace and runs right keeping himself the same distance from the start point as Josh was each bound up a hill and drop a gang member that was spying on them at the same time. This split up took the third spy by surprise who watched as his buddies were taken out with extreme prejudice. Thinking quickly he signals for the other six guys to join into the fray. Looking back he notices that Leon is in the middle of the valley between the three hills waiting and the other guy was no where to be seen.

Leon slips into a relaxed fighting stance waiting for the other six guys. Three guys pull up and look at him.

"You cost me a lot of money in the tournament kid."

"That's what you get for having all your eggs in one basket." he says drawing things out hoping to avoid fighting.

"Yeah like waiting on those girls to get the cops, to bad we sent the other guys to get them before meeting you." he says laughing

"Wow poor guys funeral oh well." he says as he rushes the leader only to fake right and slam a fist into the guy to the left of the leader and driving a knee into the leaders gut followed by his elbow to the guys back.

One of the thugs got smart and brought out his lead pipe, too bad all it did was get taken from him and wrapped around his head. Leon continued his assault and knocked out two of the guys but not with out taking a few hits himself. Now he was caught in a pincer formation so he kept moving to keep them in his sight. Finally one rushed in and got his knee broke for his trouble and his face getting a face to face encounter with the pavement. The last guy seeing this pulled out a stiletto switchblade. And catches Leon in his blindside and stabs the guy and knocking him to the ground and starts to go to work on him with the knife cutting long gashes in Leon's arms and chest. Leon getting tired of this quickly locks his legs around the arm with the knife and rolls until the locks the arm into an armbar and snaps the mans arm like a pencil. He then lays there waiting for the cops to get there and the inevitable ride to the hospital.

Other side of the park

Liv and Rose were running now trying to out run the thugs that were chasing them until they ran into a mammoth wall of a person. Looking up they see that one of the thugs had out maneuvered them to get in front of them.

"Well what have we here two fine young women out and alone in the park at night. You two must not be bright you know how many women run into trouble in the park at night?" he asks them as his buddies catch up.

They had the two women surrounded. One of them got brave and ran and grabbed Liv and dragged her kicking and screaming out of the circle were two more guys broke of to have some "fun". Rose was seriously worried now she had three guys around her and she knew she wasn't going to get far if she ran. The other three were trying to get a feel of what Liv's "goods" were but the spitfire was fighting tooth and nail to keep that from happening.

"Damn man hold her still will you."

"You try it then man, shes worse than a bucking bronco." he says as he struggles with keeping Liv from escaping

one of the guys gets brave and tries again.

"OH HELL NO!" she yells and kicks him in the groin hard enough that he would be needing surgery on later

"STUPID BITCH!" another one yells and slaps the hell, fire and fight out of her.

"HEY DUDE THAT ONE DOESN'T LIKE TO BE GRABBED!" Josh yells as he roundhouse kicks the guy in back of his head.

Liv seeing this slams her foot down on her captors foot and slams her head into the guys nose for good measure, breaks free and kicks him in the balls also.

Two of the guys in front of Rose were suddenly shaking as they saw a giant man sneak up and choke out the guy behind her giving Josh enough time to quickly dispatch the last two thugs.

"Girls go get the cops, be and tiny here are going to go help Leon."

"I'm coming too Josh." Rose stats as Liv runs for the police station and the guys start running to help their other friend.

"Alright try to keep up he says as they run."

Rose manages to keep up for a little while but is slowly slowing down.

"Up you go." Nicoli says as he picks her up and keeps running at a quicker pace.


End file.
